villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bisk
Bisk is a lobster-like Decepticon (referred to as a Lobstercon) prisoner and one of the new members of Steeljaw's Pack in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Bisk's favorite things are the race and the noise. History According to Adam Beechen's website, Bisk was banned from gaming competitions after being caught cheating during one of them. He went on a rampage, attacking many gaming competitions and seriously injuring scores of innocents. When he was at large on Earth following the Alchemor crash, the Bee Team met him on the golf course. After a brief battle in which his sonic attack proved to be really effective, the Autobots managed to overwhelm him with teamwork (and by having Grimlock land on him with his cannonball move). Sadly the golf course did not survive intact After Steeljaw broke into the scrapyard, he deactivated Bisk's stasis pod, alongside several others, as part of a bid to bolster Glowstrike's forces. When Thunderhoof brought up Steeljaw's past failures at leadership, Steeljaw informed the Decepticons of his alliance with Glowstrike, and gave them coordinates to follow while he remained at the scrapyard. The escapees later reconvened at Steeljaw's coordinates, where they was inspected by Glowstrike, who seemed pleased by the new cadre of "elite warriors". Bisk partnered up with the Mini-Cons Hammer and Anvil. The trio set about breaking into the backstage of a Rear Axle concert so that they could steal some soundboards, a component vital for constructing a spaceship. Although the heist started off well, things took an unexpected turn when Russell Clay stumbled across the Decepticons and alerted Bumblebee to the intrusion. Bisk then crashed the concert proper to steal another soundboard, although the director mistook him for a human in an elaborate costume. Before he could storm the audience, he was attacked by Bumblebee, and they both tumbled onto the stage right in the middle of one of Rear Axle's songs. The two fought as the band rocked out; the humans at the concert thought that the fight was just a choreographed part of the show. With his Mini-Cons out of commission, Bisk-stating his distaste for "multiplayer"-tried to take on Bumblebee solo, but the Autobot managed to gain the upper hand, throwing Bisk into a wall of speakers. Bisk and his Mini-Cons were stashed in a nearby crate and taken back to the scrapyard for questioning. Gallery Sadist named Bisk.png Bisk Block Attack.jpg Bisk's Vehicle Mode.jpg|Bisk's vehicle mode Bisk Looking Back.jpg Bisk strike.jpg Bisk and Springload.jpg|Bisk with Springload Bisk, Clampdown and Glowstrike.jpg Bisk with Hammer and Anvil.jpg|Bisk with Hammer and Anvil Bisk, Hammer and Anvil Defeated.png|Bisk, Hammer, and Anvil being taken back to the scrapyard. Anvil, Hammer and Bisk in Rumbledome.png|Bisk tells Anvil and Hammer to look for the cause of the sound. Trivia *Bisk's backstory prior to his incarceration aboard the Alchemor was never shown during his appearance in the show. It would later be brought up by Adam Beechen on his blog. *Although this is never shown in the cartoon, Bisk can combine with Saberhorn to form Saberclaw. *Bisk shares a body-type with Thermidor. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Inmates Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Giant Category:Criminals Category:Genderless